


Where You Need to Go

by WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Goddess Julia Wicker, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: Билет отправит тебя туда, куда тебе нужно. Это же так работает, да?





	Where You Need to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Need to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721918) by [bandedbulbussnarfblat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat). 



Квентин проходит сквозь дверь и оказывается в Филлори, где Джулия уже ждет его на другой стороне. Она улыбается, и ее глаза блестят в ожидании чуда, так же, как когда-то загорались у них обоих в детстве при мысли о Филлори.

— Я сделала свой выбор.  
— Но я думал, что Пенни...  
— Это не ему было решать, поэтому я сделала свой выбор. И теперь я могу, наконец, сделать еще один, — Джулия берет его за руку, и это так же естественно, как дышать.  
— Я богиня, Кью. А Филлори как раз нуждается в такой. Однако мы оба знаем, что для Филлори всегда лучше, когда у нее есть оба близнеца.  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня о том, о чем я думаю? — ее улыбка становится шире.  
— Квентин Колдуотер, станешь ли ты Эмбером для моего Амбера?

«Билет отправит тебя туда, где тебе нужно быть» — получается, это так работает, да? Филлори, конечно, не такая, какой он себе ее представлял, но она может таковой стать. 

Для этого, конечно, потребуется неслабо потрудиться.

К счастью, чинить вещи ему всегда особенно удавалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @whitefoxredhell


End file.
